Natsuvia SHORT
by MinSugaBTS420
Summary: Her Gray-sama night have given her a glimpse of sunlight in the past, but now, Natsu is showing her the fire. RATED M FOR A REASON! LEMON! LANGUAGE! AND SOME FLUFF TO WRAP IT ALL UP :)))))) review :0)
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I get to meet Todd Haberkorn this upcoming Friday...In full Erza Scarlet cosplay...**_

 _ **And that, inspired this short little lemon, and what follows.**_

 _ **My ultimate favorite crack pairing, that will never be cannon as long as I live, and that's disappointing.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! RATED M!  
**_

 ** _-J_**

* * *

It was late as Juvia stumbled out of the guildhall, drunk and alone for another night in a row.

She wasnt sure how long it had been since her beloved Gray-sama had put an end to her affections once and for all. He'd made it perfectly clear how he felt about her when he brought his new girlfriend to join Fairy Tail, and announced their engagement only days later.  
She did know that they had left town the very next day, because the rain did not show any signs of stopping.

Walking on unsteady legs though Magnolia, Juvia didn't care if she was getting drenched in her sorrows. It was her fault the rain wouldn't stop, and she couldn't make it. Knowing she could never have Gray the way she wanted, Juvia was heartbroken.

Why couldn't she love someone else?  
The only upside to the pouring rain was that no one could see her tears when she stood in it, umbrella long forgotten.

It was a long way back to Fairy Hills. Juvia dreaded being in her apartment, littered with reminders of her lost love coating almost every inch of the place. She had only been using it to sleep, shower, and change clothes. She longed for a change in scenery, and in heart.

Stumbling on the wet cobblestone, Juvia braced herself for the fall, but it never came.

She was too intoxicated to care who it was that caught her, or was helping her steady herself on her feet, one arm wrapping around her hips as the other held onto her hand, draped over their neck. She could feel warmth radiating off of them, despite the cold whip of the heavy rain, and caught a glimpse of pink in between her wet, dark blue locks hanging messily in front of her eyes.

"Natsu…" She managed to mumble brokenly, as he started to help her walk.  
"Let's get you home, Juvia." His normally boyish and playful voice was quiet, and soft, almost tender to her ears. She leaned into him, curling against his bare chest beneath his soaked vest as she stopped him, and protested in a muffled slur, "Juvia doesn't want to go home…"  
"Youre drunk, Juv." Natsu said with a small chuckle, brushing the wet hair out of her face with one hand, "You need to go to bed, sleep it off."

"Juvia wants to sleep, just...not at home. It makes Juvia said…" she whined, and as tears started to well up in the corners of her deep blue depths, Natsu panicked and hugged her. "Okay, okay! You can stay at my house, sound good? Yeah?"  
The water mage might not have noticed the slight decrease in rain, but the dragon slayer did, and smirked a bit as she nodded and buried her face into his shoulder as he helped her walk. 

* * *

Natsu didn't know what it was about seeing Juvia so heartbroken that made him so uneasy.  
He'd never really gotten to know the rain woman, despite being around her a lot.  
But it was obviously clear she was immensely hurt by Gray and Sina's announcement, and departure from Magnolia. She'd been trying to outdrink Cana for a week now, and coming fairly close. His heart went out to Juvia, like everyone else's did. She was nakama, and it sucked seeing part of the fairy tail family so sad.

It was different for Natsu, though, and he didn't understand why.  
From the beginning of the week, it was like he couldn't take his eyes off of her, however sadly slumped at her seat at the bar she might have been.  
It hurt to see someone so beautiful so depressed, he'd found himself thinking, and consequently freaking out about not a second later.

It was like a switch had been flipped on inside of him, and instantly, all he could think about was the devastated water mage.

He'd stayed later than usual at the guild the last few days, to make sure she'd gotten home okay.

Tonight, though, was the first night she had been alone. he'd seen her brush off erza's offer to walk her home hours earlier, and caught Mirajane's worried gaze as she watched the bluenette stumble away from the bar hours later.  
He'd caught up to her just in time, too, catching her just as her unsteady feet caught on the uneven cobblestone and sent her falling forwards.

And now, he was talking her home. She was having trouble walking with him and staying upright, so after a few awkward steps, he stopped, and quickly picked her up, her thighs wrapping around his waist as she hugged around his neck, burying her face into the warmth of his neck as he carried her.

Juvia didn't know what she was feeling for the pink haired slayer, the soft, warm comfort he was giving her feeling so foreign to what she was used to. She could feel his hands gripping the backs of her thighs to hold her up, drawing fire in the wake of his fingers against her skin, a stark contrast to the cold rain. It was strange, and wonderful all the same.

She'd never known warmth until she was picked up by Natsu, and paired with the rhythm of his steps through the Magnolia streets, Juvia was lulled to sleep with her face tucked into his neck and not a care in the world. 

* * *

Natsu was at a loss, standing inside the small, main room of his house, still holding a sleeping bluenette close to him as he debated what to do next.

They were both still soaking wet, the storm outside raging even harder than before, so he knew he would have to set her down and wake her up so she could change. Carrying the sleeping girl to his bedroom, he carefully pulled her off of himself and laid her on his unmade bed, before going to the other side of the room where his dresser was, and grabbing dry clothes for the both of them.

Walking back over to his bed, after changing in his bathroom, Juvia was now snuggling into his blankets with a small smile in her sleep. Natsu smiled before crouching next to her and lightly shaking her awake, pushing away thoughts of how adorable she was, sleeping in his bed.

"Hey Juvia, you gotta change before you go to sleep." he said with a small laugh as her big blue eyes opened to look at him. She sat up slowly, and passing her a set of folded clothes, he said, "You can use the bathroom right over there if you want."  
The bluenette only looked at him as she unfolded the shirt, and said simply, "Juvia needs help."

"What?!" Natsu gaped, but quickly shook it off as the water mage sitting on his unkempt bed started to struggle with pulling her tight spaghetti strap top off, the shirt getting stuck in a roll just above her ample breasts in a black and red lace bra.  
She pouted, and Natsu jumped to help her, grabbing the offensive material and pulling it over her head and outstretched arms before she made anymore noises that made his pants painfully tight.  
But it only got worse when she tried to stand, and put a manicured hand on his muscled shoulder to balance herself, while she attempted to pull her pants off with the other.  
"Natsu, help Juvia get her pants off." she said in a annoyed whimper, and he did as he was told, praying to Mavis she didn't notice his hands shaking as they touched her soft, cool skin.

Juvia sat on the edge of Natsu's bed as he knelt, and started to pull of her boots, followed by her jeans, that they had managed to roll down to her knees, revealing her lacy black underwear. She relaxed as she laid back across the mattress, hearing Natsu's chuckle at her heavy sigh of content as her eyes closed, secretly reveling in the warmth his fingers left behind on her skin, wherever they touched.

She felt his hands grasp her thighs just above her knees, and gasped lightly as she felt his lips on the inside of her right knee a second later.

Juvia had never expected to feel anything for anyone but her Gray-sama, but the attraction pulling her towards Natsu was palpable, and unignorable.

While she couldn't wrap her brain around it, it was clearly obvious that her body, her magic, longed for his by the feeling of his touch alone. While Gray might have made her feel light, Natsu set her on fire. The thought made her giggle.

Juvia heard his name leave her lips in a breathy moan as he planted heated kisses up her right thigh, and then the left, leaving her legs trembling by the time he spread them further and pulled her closer to the edge, so his mouth was on her stomach, licking a trail of fire across the top hem of her black lace panties, his hands gripping her ass as he held her close.

"You smell so fucking good, Juvia…" he panted, watching her sit up on her elbows as her half lidded eyes met his, and she whimpered, "Natsu-kun... please…"  
"Tell me what you want, Juv." He growled low, making her eyes lock with his, ablaze with a fire of her own as they watched him catch the flimsy fabric between his teeth.

"You." She breathed, one of her hands snaking into his pink locks as she bit her bottom lip and cursed, "Fuck, I want you so bad, Natsu."

That was more than the fire dragon slayer needed to hear, before turning her underwear to ash in an instant, and sliding his grip up her back to unhook her bra, and quickly fling it behind him before crushing his lips to hers. Juvia gasped into the kiss granting his tongue entrance into the cool confines of her mouth and swirling heat through her own as they dance together.

Finding herself gripping his vest as he tried to move down her neck from her lips, Juvia only had to tug at it for him to take the hint and sit up too quickly strip out of it and throw it somewhere off to the side. His mouth returned to her skin as she ran her cool hand over his toned chest and shoulders, the water mage beneath him gasping at his hot mouth latching onto her breast, and his tongue sending licks though her as it swirled around her nipple, her back arching up off the wrinkled comforter against him.

Her legs wrapped around his waist of their own accord, and pulled him closer to her, their heated, darkened gaze locking as he groaned loudly against the soft skin of her breast and rolled his hips against hers. Juvia felt the wave of burning desire hit her, and cried out loudly as her hips bucked up against the hardness in his pants again. A hand gripped the back of her neck, fingers tightening ever so deliciously in her blue locks as Natsu pulled her attention back to him, crashing his lips into hers.

He licked a trail of fire down her neck, and she moaned out, "Natsu!" as she grinded into him.  
He pulled back with a pleased growl, low and tortuous, and looked at her with smoldering lust in his eyes as they ran down her naked body. Juvia felt her nerves spike up for a split second, remembering that the usual layers of clothing she wore for years on end were long gone, replaced by regular clothes before she was stripped out of them by a certain dragon slayer. But she saw Natsu's bright smile, and felt her worry washing away as quickly as it came.  
She smiled up at him, watching his eyes go wide as she sat up and flattened her delicate hands on his abs, before her fingers were curling into the waistband of his shorts. All the while, she had tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth, and held eye contact, driving Natsu's control to a breaking point.

It was like he was living a dream as she pulled his pants down and smirked wickedly at his hard length as it popped back, before the lips his eyes were flicker back and forth to were wrapping themselves around the head, one hand grasping the base lightly as her wet, cool mouth sucked him in slowly. Natsu gasped as he threw his head back, feeling himself hit the back of her throat.

He could only gape down at her, sliding his dick in and out of those soft lips, her dark blue eyes gleaming up at him ablaze with confidence and power.  
Right now, Juvia was in control, and even though he was loving it, a primal urge deep down inside him was rearing it's head, stretching his hold on them to the breaking point.  
And seeing her flatten out her tongue and give a last languid lick up from his balls, to where it flipped over the slit on the top, it snapped.

In a flash, she was pinned to the mattress flat on her back, Natsu holding her down by the wrists as he attacked her collarbone, moving downwards to the breast he neglected earlier as the bluenette writhed and gasped beneath him. He was only there for a teasing moment, though, before the dark blue eyes he'd pleasured close shot wide open, feeling his tongue brush fire up her dripping wet sex. Smirking against her soft skin, Natsu repeated the action, playing with the bud that made her breath hitch rapidly, before slipping down and into her, making her moan his name in ecstasy, like music to his ears.

Juvia whined when his warmth left her, only for her eyes to meet his, and know instantly what he was asking her. They had come this far, and this was her last chance to back out. He was sweet enough to reign himself in, and make sure this was what she wanted. Juvia felt a fire spark deep inside her, and let out a giggle as she smiled up at him. Natsu smiled before leaning down to kiss her, and as his tongue gently tantalizes hers, he started pushing his rock hard length into her, catching her mewls and whines with his mouth.  
Felling a barrier stopping him, Natsu stopped and moved his focus to Juvia's neck, one of her weak spots he'd discovered, only pausing to growl in a low whisper by her ear, "I don't want to hurt you, but this is going to."

"It's okay." she panted breathlessly, her fingers tangling themselves in salmon colored spikes as she said in a purr, " _I need you, Natsu."_

With a sexy, predatory growl, the fire dragon slayer pulled his hips back, without leaving her dripping pussy, before slamming all the way into her tight sheath and taking her virginity. He knew she had to be in pain, her body was tense despite her clinging to him like life itself, but all he wanted to do was pound into her like no tomorrow. He could feel his inner dragon sense fighting for dominance, and tried to hold back for her sake. Panting heavily into her shoulder, he waited until she was pressing her cool, soft lips to the column of his throat before moving again, this time hearing her moan and whimper in his ear as she hugged him closer.

It didn't take long for Natsu to lose himself in Juvia, fucking her into a blissful oblivion. He'd slow down the rhythm to a teasing pace, making her buck and grind closer to him to get more as he brought her to the edge, and then speed, up hard and fast as she tightened around his hardness, pounding all the way into her depth as she fluttered around him, her name falling off her lips as her cries of ecstasy turned into incoherent screams. The grip he'd had on her thick hips moved to her hair as he dropped onto his elbows for support, and turned her head to put his mouth on her neck. Juvia was reveling in feeling his hot dick getting even harder inside of her, along with the nip of his teeth on her neck among the licks and kisses, and the coil tightening up again as Natsu's hips met hers at a delicious pace.

Letting out a dragon like roar that shook the bed beneath them, Natsu bit into the nape of her neck as he came, her wet walls gripping him even tighter as he released inside of her, the sensation making the bluenette do the same, and hard, her whole gorgeous body twitching slightly as he collapsed onto the mattress next to her.  
The both of them were spent, panting and covered in a light sheen of glistening sweat, but that didn't stop the dragon slayer from pulling his mate close, her back pressing into his naked, toned chest as he licked at her mark to soothe the skin. Juvia giggled and whimpered at the sensation, unable to wipe the smile from her face as Natsu's arms wrapped around her, enclosing her in a loving warmth she felt safe in.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah, Juv?" he replied from her shoulder, his breath fanning out over the skin of her breast.  
She turned to look at him, her big blue eyes meeting his dark, half lidded ones, as her hand found it's way up into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I love you."

The fire dragon slayer could only beam at her, before his lips met hers.

"I love you too."

* * *

 ** _Sappy, I know. Get over it :D_**


	2. Chapter 2: Years Later

Feeling Natsu pressing his lips to the long healed mating mark on her neck, Juvia hummed as she smiled, her eyes still closed as she backed herself closer to him, and the warmth he created under their blankets. She could feel him smirk against her skin, and the rumble of his laugh reverberating through her, warming her from the inside.

It wasnt very often that the two had the chance to enjoy a lazy Sunday morning like this one.  
Both were renowned mages, the latter the legendary Salamander of Fairy Tail, and being older, they had additional responsibilities.

Two of which, decided now would be a good time to burst into the master bedroom.  
Natsu was quick to ease back off of his mate, and groan into the pillow beneath Juvia's soft blue tendrils, making her giggle over the calls of the pink haired four year old girl and blue haired two year old boy trying to climb up onto the tall bed.

Sitting up, Juvia smiled as she picked her son up underneath his arms, and placed him in her lap, planting a kiss to his cheek as he laughed. Natsu gave into his little girl, who was tugging at his hair, and lifted her up onto the bed so she could get in between them.

He smiled up at Juvia as she played with Ryuu's spiky hair, styling it with her fingers so it matched Natsu's haphazard one, and admired how she seemed to sense him looking at her, and turned to meet his loving gaze, before leaning over to kiss him.

Ayano whined about how that was gross, and Natsu only chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his daughter and planted one on her forehead, making her squirm and rush to wipe it off.

Juvia laughed, as well as Ryuu, before she set the youngster on her hip and got out of the bed, mentioning something about pancakes for breakfast, that made the two sleepy dragon slayers still on the bed jump up and out of the room before she could make it down the hallway, decorated with family photos.

There was one of Natsu and Juvia dancing at their engagement party, held at the guild after everyone found out the idiot finally popped the question almost a year after getting together.

There were a few of them with their friends at the guild and out on missions, as well as a few from their wedding, and the party that followed. Gray had been there, minus Sina. Turns out things didn't exactly work out between the two of them, and within the first year, Gray was a single dad, of a little girl named Raven, that looked just like him.  
It was sad that he only got to see her for a few weeks every year, but he made a point to involve Juvia in her life, even though she was mated to his best friend. She had a few pictures of those two with her own family, celebrating holidays at home together, and at the guildhall with the rest of them.

But Juvia's favorite, was the two she had snapped from her infirmary bed, both times she'd given birth at the Fairy Tail guildhall. Of her husband, and mate, smiling down at the pink haired, and then blue haired, newborn he was cradling in his strong arms.  
She'd purposely put their pictures up in the hall, so she could see them all the time.  
How badly Juvia missed when her babies were… well, babies. They were growing so fast, Ryuu was only just past his second birthday, and Ayano was pushing five.

She talked about it with her her friends whenever they got together, and knew the other women of Fairy Tail felt the same.

Raven Fullbuster had grown into a excellent ice mage, at the young age of eight, acting as an older cousin to her own two children as they got older.

Lucy missed when her and Laxus's son Niko didn't blow all the fuses in her house everytime he cried, or threw one of his terrible twos temper tantrums, which she assured the Magic Council were rare.

Cana wished her daughter Kalaina didn't stick her tongue out at her when she warned her about being careful at gymnastics practice, and was too young to recognise alcohol from other drinks, and call her out on it, as well as Bickslow. They were sure to be in for a handful in a few months when she had their second child, a girl who was going to be named Chiho.

Mirajane mentioned times when she couldn't get her son Forrest out of the guild library without threatening to 'get his father', making the green haired six year old bolt up the stairs, not wanting Freed to find out he'd been disrespecting his mother again.

Levy and Gajeel were still expecting, the script mage in her 4th month with dragon slayer twins, and Juvia envied her friend immensely, despite her longtime friend letting her know she and Natsu were going to be their aunt and uncle.

She couldn't really be jealous of Carla, though, having a certain blue exceed kitten any day now. Poor thing.

PantherLily had just managed to find a girlfriend, and Wendy and her boyfriend Romeo were too young to be thinking about kids.

"Natsu." She called to him, sitting shirtless on a stool at the island, stuffing his face with a blueberry pancake while the two tiny kids standing on either side of him chewed of a half of their own, and he looked up at her with a smirk.

He already knew what she wanted. He'd been able to tell for days now, without her knowing.

"Yeah, baby?"

She smiled, and blushed as she poured another pancake.  
"We should have another one..."

"Or five."

She laughed, but glanced over her shoulder at him, and realized. "You're serious?"

"I'm all fired up." He said in that low voice she loved so much, before sticking another bite of pancake in his mouth with a laugh, and ripping another in half, handing them to Ayano and Ryuu.

She thought it over as she flipped the pancake. Turning to stack it on the plate with the others, just in front of Natsu on the island counter top, Juvia smirked.

"Okay."

The dragon slayer blanched, before he was up off the stool and kissing her, his hands finding their own way into her curly blue sexy bedhead, ignoring the squeals of their children.

"Okay?" He breathed, his forehead resting against hers as he stared into those deep blue eyes he fell in love with, and her only response was to smile brightly, and wrap her arms around his neck as she kissed him again, letting him feel her smirk against his lips, giving him her answer.

Juvia Dragneel wanted another baby. Or two. Or Five. Or Ten.

And Natsu would give it to her. His mate always managed to get what she wanted.

He didn't mind that at all.

* * *

 ** _More sap, but I swear Im done. :) Thanks for reading! -J_**


End file.
